As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,592, issued Sept. 26, 1972 to Kuhn; U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,243, issued July 2, 1968 to Daniel L. Whitehead; U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,731, issued Apr. 16, 1968 to Daniel L. Whitehead; U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,870, issued Jan. 2, 1968 to Daniel L. Whitehead; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,001, issued Oct. 17, 1967 to C. W. Upton, Jr., et al, gas-insulated substation equipment is coming into more extensive use.
Gas-insulated substation equipment, as described in the foregoing patents, and circuit-breaker components have been provided to reduce the necessary ground space required, and also to safely decrease the spacing between elements at widely-different voltage levels. In addition, for supporting the high-voltage power conductors within such gas-insulated piping arrangements, improvements have been made in regard to grounding switches, isolating switches and other component parts of the installation.
Additionally, certain features of the compressed-gas circuit-breaker modules have been set forth and claimed in the following United States patents, which may be referred to for a better understanding of the detailed operating features of the circuit-breaker modules set forth in the instant patent application: U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,713 -- Fischer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,133 -- Reese at al.
It is, of course, desirable to provide a compact, serviceable and inexpensive circuit-breaker installation having adjustment of the several parts readily accessible for the maintenance personnel.